Something black and furry!
by Shanon Jackson
Summary: This is just a short Percabeth and Thalico story. Pretend this is 3 years after they defeated Gaea and Thalia never joined the hunters and she and Nico are dating. Annabeth and Thalia are also roommates. rated T just in case my contain -Trait, Leyna, Frazel and jasper


**A/N This is just a short Percabeth and Thalico story. Pretend this is 3 years after they defeated Gaea and Thalia never joined the hunters and she and Nico are dating. Annabeth and Thalia are also roommates. **

**Me: Percy hit it**

**Percy: But you treat us with respect**

**Me: Say it or else* holds up an eraser **

**Percy: Fi-ne she doesn't own any character, just the plot**

**Me: Ah yes the plot * smiles evil y***

**Percy: Gulp **

**Annabeth: On with the story**

**Annabeths POV **

I sat up and looked at the alarm clock. 7:30. Why did Jason and Piper have to announce that she is pregnant on a Saturday. Well technically I wasn't supposed to know but hey daughter of Athena here I know that stuff. That and yesterday she kept putting a hand to her stomach. Well they where paying for brunch but it was on the other side of new york and traffic is a bitch. I looked in my closet and went with a sea green dress that would knock Percy socks of." Annabeth get your ass out here right now" Thalia yelled. "Coming, give me a moment to put on my clothes and but on a bra" I yelled back. " What did you and that kelp head do last night" Thalia said, giggling referring to when Percy and I came home after our date and locked my bedroom door. ´"Nothing Thals, but wen I sleep I take my bra of, I just hope you do the same." I said feeling my face heat up. "I´m just teasing you" she said through fits of giggling. I walked in to our small living room/ kitchen/ dinning room. "So Pine cone face you ready" I said smartly "don't start pine coning me Annie" Thalia smarted back. She knew I hated being called that. But just wen I was going to make a comeback I heard Thalia screaming and the crunching of bones.

" Thals" Nico grunted and winced "I don't think every boyfriend gets a broken nose every time they say hi to there girlfriend" Thalia gasped " Nico! what are you doing here." She said. That's when I looked at Nico. He looked much worse then I thought. Thalia's gasp told me she had looked at Nico also and seen his nose sticking out like a balloon and blood trickling down into his mouth. "Nico! oh gods did I do this to you" Thalia said her voice almost cracking " I´m fin..." 'he started " No you're not, come on we need to get you some ambrosia, Annabeth have any?" she asked "No ran out weeks ago, come to think of it no monster has attacked us in five weeks!" I said " that might be because me and Percy have been working our buts of fighting them" Nico stated " if you guys are done chitchat-in about monsters then I think that we need to take Death breath here to the hospital" Thalia said still on the verge of tears. Breaking your boyfriends nose is not the ideal way of saying hello. "but..." Nico protested "No buts" I said "Nico that nose looks really bad you are going to need some ambrosia, but since no one has any we need to head to the hospital" Nico grunted, then winced "Fine I´m coming." He said whit difficulty, his nose growing in size and looking more and more like a purple water balloon. Thalia garbed the car keys and looked at me "You're driving I'm sitting in the back with death breath" she announced "Fine by me." I said and Nico nodded finally realizing he only made things worse be talking. Thalia tossed me the car keys and we headed out the door. While driving to the hospital I had a feeling I had forgotten something but I couldn't remember what it was.

**A/n sorry for a short chapter hopefully the next one will be longer. This is my first story so pleas be nice. Sorry for any grammar mistakes if you see any pleas tell me. All reviews are appreciated.(I'm never going to become one of those review bitch or any thing like that) also pl z don say anything about the house of Hades because I don't get mine til November or December.**

**- The House of Hades (Aka Annie, He he I know ironic,)**

**p.s I love Panic! At the disco: Miss Jackson ( for obvious reasons) Clarity by Zedd is also Fabú **


End file.
